Feeling you, how could I ever love another
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Há momentos em que apenas sabemos que estamos conectados a alguém de tal forma que é quase impossível respirar de tanto amor. PadAckles, uso de cenas da Convenção de Vancouver para ambientar a fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Feeling you**

**(How could I ever love another?)**

Título: **Feeling you, how could I ever love another?**  
Autora: ShiryuForever94  
Categoria: Slash, MxM, PadAckles, Actor's Fic, Romance, angst mas também comédia  
Advertência: Sexo  
Classificação: NC-17  
Resumo: Há momentos em que apenas sabemos que estamos conectados a alguém de tal forma que é quase impossível respirar de tanto amor.

**UM**

- "Por que você disse aquilo?" Jared comentava enquanto rumava para o próximo compromisso da convenção de Vancouver ao lado de Jensen. Iam pelos corredores do lindíssimo Sheraton Wall Centre. Acompanhando-os, Cliff e mais oito seguranças.

- "Disse o que?" Jensen mordeu uma barra de cereais. Seria um longo dia e estava um pouco mal humorado.

- "Que gostaria que trabalhássemos juntos devido à nossa excelente química." Jared virou à direita e entrou no backstage. Teriam um painel em breve. Genevieve Cortese já os esperava. - "Oi Gen."

- "Amor." A esposa de Padalecki deu-lhe um selinho. - "Olá Jensen."

- "Falaremos disso depois, Jay. Como vai, Cortese?" Jensen tinha o olhar de um tigre selvagem. Genevieve fazia sempre isso. Surgia nas convenções, atrapalhava as gravações e irritava-o loucamente. Tentava sempre manter-se cortês, mas seu gênio forte o mandava apenas mandá-la pastar... Se não fosse mulher de Jared...

- "Falarão do que depois?" Gene sorriu e enroscou-se no marido, querendo beijo.

- "Assunto nosso." Jared respondeu e deu um beijo na mulher... Olhando pra Jensen.

- "Está quase na hora." Cliff anunciou notando o cenho franzido de Jensen. Aqueles dois eram ótimos atores, totalmente. E, Genevieve era até boa menina, mas resolvera brigar por Padalecki DEPOIS do casamento? Cliff não ia se meter, nem pensar.

- "Você sobe na frente." Jensen falou e virou um copo de café.

- "Queria entender por que sou eu que vou sempre à frente." Jared se desvencilhou da mulher. - "Cliff, leve a Gene para o quarto. Eu tenho um painel agora. Te vejo depois." Sorriu para a esposa e posicionou-se na pequena escada. Ouviu o mestre de cerimônias começar a apresentação do vídeo sobre Sam e Dean.

Cortese ia falar algo, mas desistiu. Seguiu com Cliff para o seu quarto no luxuoso hotel.

- "Ótimo vídeo." Ackles comentou enquanto observava com atenção seu co-protagonista.

- "Também achei. Jensen, sobre a pergunta..."

- "Não é óbvio?" Ackles ouvia com atenção as frases do apresentador, logo entrariam.

- "Não entendi." Jared virou-se ao pé da escadinha.

- "Nunca vou querer estar longe de você, idiota." Jensen sorriu. E aquele sorriso iluminou seu rosto de tal jeito que Padalecki arfou. - "E ande logo, adoro olhar sua bunda enquanto você sobe a escada..."

- "Vai se ferrar, Jen." Padalecki mordeu o lábio inferior de leve e seus olhos brilharam.

- "Depois da minha sessão de autógrafo." A voz imperativa de Jensen.

- "O que?" Jared respirou fundo, mas justo na hora de entrarem o loiro resolvia falar sobre se encontrarem? Porque sabia muito bem que era disso que falavam.

- "No meu quarto. Você terá meia hora de intervalo, já olhei a agenda."

- "Cara... Meia hora?"

- "Posso ser rápido e objetivo." O olhar predatório, dominador, selvagem, fuzilante, de Jensen Ackles.

- "Jen, não posso entrar no palco de pau duro!" Jared respondeu um tanto sem graça e rindo ao mesmo tempo.

- "Apenas entre... Por que depois, eu quem vou entrar, mas não no palco." Um olhar sádico e cínico. Jensen sabia o efeito que causava.

- "Vou ter que pensar em algo muito broxante..." Jared fechou os olhos, se controlar perto do loiro era dose pra leão...

- "Ora, pense na sua mulher, garanto que tudo abaixa." Ackles falara baixo, mas o olhar dele para Jared estava pegando fogo.

- "Ciumento."

- "Nunca neguei. E mexe logo essa bunda e sobe. Ou abaixa, não sei mais do que estou falando..." Ackles riu e encarnou a personalidade bad boy que contrastava com a amabilidade de Padalecki.

E assim fizeram. Apupos, aplausos, gritaria. Olharam-se. Seria uma hora de painel com diversas perguntas. Jensen vestiu sua "roupagem" de intimidador e meio arrogante e Jared usou seu jeito de palhaço e brincalhão.

Outros compromissos. Nada com que já não estivessem acostumados. A tarde de autógrafos correu, Jensen soube que Padalecki havia autorizado mais fotos e mais autógrafos, ou seja, não haveria folga. No entanto, Ackles não era homem de mudar de idéia.

Genevieve desceu procurando o marido perto de sete e meia da noite. Ligou para o celular de Jared e quem atendeu foi Cliff, dizendo que ele saíra para comprar um café, ou algo assim, uma vez que o Starbucks do hotel fechava em torno de seis da tarde.

Cortese arqueou uma sobrancelha e não disse nada. Jared deixara seu celular com Cliff? Bem... Voltou ao quarto, o marido não ia demorar...

Realmente Jared estava num dos muitos Starbucks distribuídos por Hornby Street. Terminara de comprar um cappuccino gigantesco e já estava na rua, indo na direção do hotel quando sentiu o toque no ombro. Virou-se curioso.

- "Jen?"

**

* * *

Nota: **Falta uma semana para a sexta temporada de Supernatural e eu realmente me animei. Por isso, resolvi desafiar minha paixão por SPN e estou escrevendo uma fanfiction por dia até a estréia. Esta aqui está praticamente pronta e somente não a publicarei inteira porque estou dando prioridade para mais duas fanfictions que pretendo por no ar. Espero que tenham gostado e em breve posto o restante. Serão capítulos pequenos, mas creio que dirão tudo que é preciso. Boa leitura e agradeço antecipadamente qualquer comentário.**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Feeling you**

**(How could I ever love another?)**

**DOIS**

- "Entra no carro." A voz, o sorriso... Era um verdadeiro perigo admirar aqueles olhos verdes brilhando tão intensamente.

- "Mas..."

- "ENTRA!" O olhar era firme, a mão sobre o ombro do mais novo apertou um tanto mais, o sorriso fechou um pouco, num rictus intimidador.

- "Está certo." Padalecki inspirou ar, profundamente, era o utilitário preto que Jensen usava várias vezes. Não havia mais ninguém lá dentro. – "Dispensou o motorista?"

- "Cliff pegou seu celular como eu pedi?"

Agora Padalecki estava horrorizado. Não entendera de início porque Cliff quisera ficar com seu celular alegando que havia vazado o número de Jared e que ia mudá-lo. Agora entendia. – "Você pediu a ele?" Jared afivelava o cinto de segurança enquanto Jensen tomava a direção e subia os vidros protegidos por película escura.

Apenas um olhar de Ackles e Jared soube. Aquele loiro... Ele era terrível.

- "Quer tirar esse copo da boca?" Jensen olhava em torno, havia algumas pessoas passeando pela rua, sempre havia alguém passeando na rua até tarde em Vancouver, mas não eram tão conhecidos por lá, uma grande vantagem.

- "Quer parar de me dar ordens?" Padalecki olhou o outro com o cenho franzido.

- "Não." Jensen avançou nele tão depressa que quase que o copo de cappuccino vai parar no chão do veículo.

Beijar Jensen era a quintessência da perdição. Padalecki mal conseguia pensar em alguma coisa além da boca quente, úmida, lasciva, dominadora. Os lábios de ambos pareciam pólo negativo e positivo numa atração tão intensa que devia ser algum novo campo do eletromagnetismo a ser estudado.

- "Obviamente que sua mulher ia ficar telefonando, querendo saber onde você foi. Eu já informei a Cliff onde estaremos, então não haverá problemas."

- "Meu Deus, Jensen, você planeja tudo de uma maneira aterrorizante. Não que eu não goste... Para onde vamos?"

- "Fairmont." O hotel mais tradicional de Vancouver, a minutos do Sheraton. Lindo, gigantesco e luxuoso.

- "E vamos entrar pela porta da frente, cumprimentar todo mundo e dizer que vamos dar uma rapidinha num quarto? Ficou doido Jensen?" Jared começou a rir dentro do carro. Não ia admitir no momento, mas adorava os rompantes insanos do namorado.

- "Quer fazer sexo é?" Um sorriso demolidor, como geralmente eram os sorrisos de Jensen.

- "Vai ver o quanto." Padalecki era lindo para dizer o mínimo. Pegou a mão direita de Jensen e colocou no meio de suas pernas, apertando um pouco. – "Katherine disse que minhas pernas pareciam querer engolir suas mãos... Acha que ela estava certa?"

Um arfar pesado e Jensen escorregou a mão pelo sexo de Padalecki, com alguma pressão. – "Sei bem o que eu quero apertar, mas não com a mão, não exatamente com a mão... E eu garanto que sou mais perigoso que a Lilith do seriado."

- "Quer me deixar doido? Estaciona logo isso."

A distância do Sheraton para o Fairmont mal passava de três quarteirões. A fachada impressionante e alta, a galeria de arte de Vancouver bem perto, shoppings, o prédio da Sears, era local conhecido deles e também cheio de turistas no verão do Canadá.

Jensen manobrou o carro e virou à esquerda, entrando no setor privativo de desembarque do hotel. Parou antes, um homem apareceu e Jensen desceu do carro, entregando as chaves. Outro dos seus seguranças, mandado por Cliff. – "Sabe o que fazer com o carro." Deu a volta no veículo e abriu a porta para Padalecki, vendo que, conforme suas instruções, havia uma porta de acesso apenas dos funcionários do hotel, aberta para eles.

- "Sim, Senhor Ackles." O rapaz não fazia perguntas, nenhum dos seguranças deles fazia perguntas.

- "Por que não fomos para o Sutton? Não é lá que você está morando?"

- "Por isso mesmo. Agora vamos." Jensen nem esperou e saiu andando na frente, rapidamente, com o rosto fechado, sua couraça protetora contra qualquer tipo de assédio.

- "Você planejou isso entre nossa conversa antes de entrar no painel e minha sessão de autógrafos?" Jared seguia o outro e entrou no elevador vendo Jensen acionar um acesso exclusivo.

- "Tenho sempre um plano B quando se trata de termos algum sossego."

- "Genevieve vai..." Padalecki não acabou de falar, sua boca foi novamente tomada pela do namorado, ainda dentro do elevador. Jared ficou quente, muito... Saber que logo estariam apenas eles dois o deixava quase louco. Bem, talvez louco e meio...

- "Não fale o nome dessa coisa perto de mim." Jensen saiu do elevador que acabara de abrir as portas puxando o mais alto pela mão, como se fosse um casal. Ora, e eram o que além disso?

- "Jen, é minha mulher, ora."

- "Só porque você acha que é. Por mim podia continuar namorando do jeito que era, mas houve outras coisas e, sinceramente, não quero falar disso, de jeito algum." Abriu a porta da suíte e sorriu. – "Só algum tempo para nós dois, será que é pedir muito?"

Jared fechou a porta atrás de si e um olhar sensual apareceu logo no rosto bonito. Os cabelos louro acastanhados estavam mais bonitos agora, após um corte bem feito. Virou-se com as mãos enormes procurando Jensen. Não demorou a encontrar o corpo forte e imprensou-o na parede, roubando um beijo, o ar, o calor, a voz e o raciocínio do loiro.

Enquanto beijava Ackles, Jared escorregava as mãos pela cintura até a calça e não teve problemas para tirar o jeans escuro do mais velho. Baixou-lhe a boxer branca sem dificuldade e nem pensou, soltou a boca macia e úmida e ajoelhou-se, engolindo o falo já duro de Jensen numa fome inacreditável. Parecia que ia arrancá-lo do lugar.

A resposta do loiro foi um gemido longo e alto enquanto espalmava as mãos na parede tentando não desabar de prazer.

Jared parou por segundos. – "Não temos cenas sem camisa, temos?"

E Jensen lá estava preocupado com as cenas que teriam? – "E eu sei lá?" Jensen passou a mão pela face do outro e puxou-o para cima um pouco. – "Beija..."

Padalecki sorriu e foi explorando a boca de Jensen aos poucos, encaixando milímetro a milímetro até que ambos trocassem um beijo bem lento e profundo. Aproveitou o momento para tirar as calças e os sapatos e foi andando de costas para a cama, levando Jensen consigo.

O mais alto deitou-se sentindo o peso de Jensen sobre si e gostando da sensação. O namorado não era um fisiculturista, mas aqueles bíceps... – "Como você pode ter esses braços se não puxa ferro há uma eternidade?" Jared riu enquanto apertava a parte citada do corpo do outro e suspirava apaixonado.

- "Deve ser de abraçar você e te por no meu colo de vez em quando. Talvez de te empurrar na parede e forçar-me contra seu corpo. Sexo queima calorias, é ótimo exercício aeróbico e, o melhor de tudo, é bom..." Jensen deu beijos no queixo e pescoço do outro e riu. – "Ah, vontade..."

- "Explicação boa a sua, talvez devamos aumentar sua carga horária dedicada aos exercícios aeróbicos em parceria comigo." Jared fechou o abraço em torno do outro e beijou-o. – "Vontade de que?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Feeling you**

**(How could I ever love another?)**

**TRÊS**

- "Morder seu pescoço e te encher de hematomas." Jensen lambia a pele fina do pescoço forte de Padalecki.

- "Quer me vampirizar agora? Está com desejos inumanos, Jens?"

- "Sempre tenho desejos inumanos por você e nem vou começar a negar agora." Deslizou a boca até um mamilo, encaixando melhor no corpo do outro e sentiu o membro rijo dele entre os corpos, não que o seu próprio estivesse menos animado. – "Não temos muito tempo, infelizmente."

- "Pode não ser muito, mas certamente é o melhor tempo." Padalecki já tinha os olhos nublados de desejo. – "Trouxe camisinha?"

- "Sempre trago." Jensen afastou-se do outro um pouco e pegou os apetrechos necessários dando-os para o namorado.

Jared lambeu seus lábios ao ver o peitoral não tão definido de Jensen, mas forte e másculo o suficiente para deixar qualquer um doido. Nem sabia por onde queria começar. – "Monta em mim, Jen." Um sorriso provocador e viu as loiras sobrancelhas subirem.

- "Tinha pensado em outra coisa, mas creio que eu vou aproveitar sua disposição." Jensen pegou o lubrificante e o preservativo e girou na cama, deitando-se ao lado do outro. – "Faça o que quiser, eu vou terminar em cima de você simplesmente porque eu quero."

O moço de San Antonio riu. Jensen era muito mandão, mas gostava dele assim. Não demorou muito e logo o loiro gemia com os dedos úmidos de lubrificante de Jared entrando e saindo do canal apertado enquanto o membro duro era sugado com perfeição por um homem mais que apaixonado.

Jared deu uma leve olhada na expressão de Jensen e sorriu interiormente. Girou os dedos dentro do loiro e sugou com força ao mesmo tempo. Poderia gritar de tesão com a cena de Jensen se arqueando inteiro e gemendo alto. Só que a boca de Padalecki estava ocupada com outra coisa... Uma coisa pulsante, quente e rija.

- "J-Jay... Não... Faz... Tão... Forte..." Jensen arfava e falava, muito perto de ficar louco. Ou já totalmente louco.

Jared circulou a língua na glande rosada do loiro e parou, subindo pelo corpo arfante em mordiscares lentos e distribuindo arranhões na pele quente do namorado.

Finalmente olhos verdes nublados de vontades indizíveis e que não precisavam ser vocalizadas se prenderam aos azul-esverdeados de Jared. Não era preciso dizer coisa alguma, raramente era preciso que dissessem alguma coisa sobre o quanto se amavam, ou sobre o quanto sentiam falta um do outro.

Fazia parte do universo deles dois as palavras que nunca precisavam ser ditas.

Jared deitou-se sobre o namorado encaixando nele devagar, tocando-o com afeto, beijando-o de leve e gemendo baixinho. Era sempre um desassossego na alma e no corpo quando se uniam daquele jeito.

Jared encontrou seu tudo dentro do corpo do homem mais bonito que já conhecera na vida e ouviu a voz rouca de Jensen rosnar baixinho que morreria sem ele...

Padalecki encaixou-se fundo no corpo e na alma da pessoa que o conquistara aos poucos, como num poema escrito em etapas com um final não delineado.

Olhos piscaram ao mesmo tempo enquanto as mãos fortes de Jensen apertavam os ombros moldados do corpo maior e bocas famintas de algo mais que beijos se buscavam em comunicação muda feita de gosto e sensações.

Jared se movia devagar, ainda lentamente, provando, gostando, testando. Sempre era tudo igual e era tudo tão diferente.

Cada sarda na pele clara de Jensen, cada suspirar, um olhar.

Tudo era motivo para o coração de Jared arder querendo mais rápido e indo ainda mais devagar pelo único motivo de que não queria que acabasse. Não era um fim, não era para ter fim, queria estar ali o tempo inteiro.

Então Jensen apertava os braços nas costas imensas do mais novo e arfava o aumento de seu prazer na mesma medida em que Padalecki respirava forte enterrando-se no namorado na fúria que apenas os loucos de amor são capazes de ter.

O ritmo...

A voz...

O cheiro...

O gosto...

Mais e mais, o tempo inteiro num crescendo que qualquer ser vivente julgaria impossível mas que era o ritmo deles dois.

Até o último suspiro. Até o último pedido.

Jensen estremeceu, a pele arrepiada, os olhos fechados em êxtase. Sentia-se esvair em gozo enquanto a boca de Padalecki desenhava o amor deles em toques, mordidinhas e gemidos baixos.

Ackles praticamente desligou-se de tudo e de qualquer coisa. Nos braços de Padalecki. Seu lugar era nos braços do seu gigante.

Talvez porque gigantesco fosse o amor deles dois.

Sentir o prazer daquele homem era algo enlouquecedor para o rapaz de San Antonio que vira sua juventude se transformar em vida adulta ao lado de Jensen. Sim, porque o garoto simplório de vinte e dois anos que conhecera Jensen Ackles aos vinte e seis já não estava mais lá.

A mesma inocência, o mesmo bom humor, mas a maturidade lhe dera alguns presentes. Um deles foi saber a diferença entre amar sem limites e estar confortável num relacionamento.

Amara Sandy McCoy, muito mesmo, mas sua alma mudara de lugar ao encontrar Jensen. Não sabia explicar e jamais tentaria, apenas sabia.

Padalecki enterrou-se fundo no corpo alheio até atingir o gozo comparável a uma explosão de supernova. Por que apenas com Jensen ele atingia tal grau de pane mental e física.

Entregaram-se aos arfares e gemidos pós-sexo, pós-amor, pós o que fosse que faziam juntos e que os deixava felizes por dias sem fim.

Alguns momentos de puro enlevo. Se era o que tinham, aproveitariam sempre que pudessem.

- "Jen... Eu preciso..."

- "Eu sei..." Jensen deu-lhe um rápido beijo e Jared se afastou a custo, indo até a suíte para tomar uma ducha rápida.

Embaixo da água tépida, Jared sorria. De amor puro correspondido. Não conseguia não amar Jensen. Não queria pensar em ter que parar de amar aquele homem. Aquela alma que lhe dizia tanto, sempre.

No quarto, Jensen suspirava fundo enquanto se levantava. Também tomaria banho, mas provavelmente Jared não estaria mais lá quando ele terminasse. Era o preço a pagar. Sairiam separados. Jared de volta para Genevieve e Jensen de volta para...

Seu quarto de hotel.

Ackles ouviu a ducha ser desligada e aguardou que Padalecki voltasse ao quarto. Sorriu ao vê-lo pingando água, os cabelos bagunçados. – "Cara, você nunca usa o secador?" Era uma piada, pois Jared SEMPRE usava o secador.

- "Não quero perder tempo quando ele é tão pouco perto de você. Vai tomar seu banho?"

Jensen não gostava daquele momento. Dizer até logo. Dizer até outra hora. Seu coração não gostava nada de ter que fazer aquilo: separar-se em dois.

- "Eu te vejo amanhã? Quer dizer, temos filmagem." Jensen tentou sorrir um pouco, mas realmente... Ora, a quem queria enganar?

Jared ficou parado observando o meio sorriso de Jensen, observando o ar triste e de certa forma feliz do loiro. – "Temos gravações sim, mas nós dois vamos adiar tudo para terça-feira." Um sorriso delineado no belo rosto do mais alto.

- "E seremos picados em quantos pedaços pela Sera? Ficou doido?" Jensen tinha um brilho especial quando disse tais palavras.

- "Sabe, às vezes vale a pena." Jared andou pelo quarto até suas roupas e pegou seu celular.

- "Vale a pena o que, Jay?" Jensen conhecia aquele ar de galhofa, o jeito perigoso de olhar, o jeito... – "O que você..."

- "Às vezes vale a pena bancar o maluco." Jared riu de maneira escandalosa, do jeitão dele e ligou.

- "Com quem..."

- "Amor, não vou poder voltar ao hotel, inventaram um evento para as fãs que pagaram um ingresso especial. Eu não sabia, me desculpe." Jared falava com tanto ardor, com tanto desgosto, que quase fez Jensen acreditar também naquela loucura.

- "O Cliff vem me encontrar para irmos e, como é meio longe, vou me hospedar num lugar qualquer, mas não quero que você vá, sabe como essas fangirls loucas não gostam de você e se algo te acontecer eu vou fazer uma maluquice." Jared punha tanta veracidade naquilo que Jensen mordeu a boca de ciúme.

- "Eu sei amor, eu sei... Me perdoa? Poderemos viajar para algum lugar depois. Está bem?"

Jensen revirou os olhos. Essa era a pior parte, agüentar Jared fazendo vontades de Genevieve. Não podia reclamar, fazia o mesmo com Danneel...

- "O Jensen? Não sei amor. Ele foi embora depois da convenção e não o vi. Sabe como ele pode ser enjoadinho."

Agora Jensen teve que conter o riso. Padalecki podia ser uma peste! O que aquilo significava era... Era... Sorriu abertamente sentindo como se uma brisa suave lhe eriçasse os pelos da nuca ao pensar em ter uma noite inteira ao lado de Jay.

O jovem alto desligou o telefone e fez um pequeno bico, observando Jensen. - "Vai ficar aí parado, nu e com cara de imbecil?"

- "Vou tomar banho." Ackles falou num tom rouco e com o coração saltando.

- "Será o primeiro de muitos." Jared se estirou na cama, nu, atirando a toalha longe.

- "Amanhã..."

- "Pensamos nisso amanhã. Vai demorar?" Jared correu uma das mãos sobre seu peito nu e suspirou alto.

- "Nem cinco minutos." Jensen correu para o banheiro ouvindo a risada alta de Padalecki.

Apenas daquela vez, só mais uma vez, poderiam estar juntos por uma noite inteira.


End file.
